My Immortal
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Fict for Deathberry Challenge. Ichigo yang jatuh cinta pada hantu harus berani menanggung perpisahan mereka.


_Kehadiranmu masih berbekas di sini_

 _Dan bayanganmu tak mau meninggalkanku_

 _Luka ini takkan pernah sembuh_

 _Rasa sakit ini memang nyata_

 _Terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa dihapuskan oleh waktu (My Immortal, Evanescence)_

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _Onii-chan_?" Yuzu, gadis manis itu melangkah mendekati sosok tinggi yang sedang berdiri kaku menghadap tembok kamar rawatnya. Bekas luka di tubuhnya mulai mengering, kakak lelaki satu-satunya itu kini terlihat semakin kurus.

"Ichigo- _nii_ …," sekali lagi Yuzu menyapa.

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar, hanya ada pandangan kosong dari mata lelaki berwajah sendu itu. Ichigo Kuroaki sudah dianggap gila semenjak kecil, ia sering mengamuk dan menjerit ketakutan tanpa sebab. Hanya beberapa waktu ia bisa bersikap normal, dan kini Ichigo yang tampak tenang sedang memandangi tembok kamar rawatnya.

Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu tak mau menoleh saat ada yang menyapa, juga tak bergeming saat disentuh. Ichigo menempel lekat pada beton seolah tempat itu adalah zona hukuman yang pantas untuknya, atau ia mengira tembok itu bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kutukan yang kerap membayanginya.

 _ **My Immortal**_

 ** _Disclaimer_ : _Bleach_ _milik Tite Kubo_**

 _ **This Fict is mine**_

 ** _Warning_ : _OOC, Thypo(s)_**

 _ **Specially for Deathberry Challenge**_

 _ **Song: My Immortal by Evanescence**_

 ** _Gaya arsitektur gereja (for Renaissance)- Baby's Breath (for Flower)- Sake (for Drink)_**

* * *

 _ **Fourth day after the accident**_

Sosok yang kini dilihat Rukia sudah meninggal.

Sosok mungil itu bersurai _raven_ , ia berdiri kaku dengan rambut sebahunya yang menjuntai basah karena darah mengalir tiada henti. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat semakin pucat dengan hiasan darah beku yang bersulur seperti akar yang membusuk di bawah kulit yang dulu begitu cantik. Bibirnya yang dulu kerap tersenyum menganga lalu bergerak-gerak membisikan kata-kata yang tak pernah bisa terdengar, hanya ada suara desiran angin yang melintas.

Rukia bergidik ngeri saat mulut itu terbuka lebar dan matanya melotot hingga urat bola mata makhluk itu timbul dan membengkak. Tidak! Sosok di hadapannya tidak nyata. Dia bukan Hisana.

Rukia jatuh berlutut dengan erangan memilukan yang berasal dari dalam pikirannya yang kalut. Rukia mengingat jelas memori dalam kepalanya yang berputar seperti gesekan proyektor berkarat yang lama mengendap dalam otaknya yang kelam. Kakak perempuannya itu sudah mati karena kecelakaan yang ia saksikan langsung. Mengingat kejadian itu kembali membuat Rukia ingin menjerit, tapi suaranya tercekat, dan itu semakin menyiksa mental Rukia. Ia ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan, siapapun tolong keluarkan ia dari rasa takut ini.

Rukia mencoba berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran, pikiran pertamanya ia ingin berlari sekencang mungkin, tapi berat kakinya bertambah hingga tak mampu digerakan.

Tempat yang di pijaknya memiliki kabut permanen, Rukia memandang kakinya yang tak terlihat oleh kabut, sosok mirip Hisana yang muncul di hadapannya tiba-tiba menghilang, atau kewarasannyalah yang telah lama hilang. Pikirannya tak lagi menyerupai apapun, tidak kebaikan tidak pula keburukan. Dalam sekejap keadaan di sekitarnya berubah tenang, tak ada suara-suara, bahkan desiran angin sekalipun.

Rukia tidak yakin, apakah air matanya telah menyumbat pandangannya, atau otaknya telah menolak untuk melihat hal-hal diluar akal sehatnya. Satu-satunya yang nyata hanyalah kabut yang menyebar di mana-mana; kabut di atap rumah, kabut di ujung jalan, dan kabut yang menjalar di sela-sela pernapasannya.

Rukia merasakan pening di kepalanya, mungkin karena lapar. Entah sudah berapa lama ia belum menyentuh makanan lagi, tepatnya semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa Kakaknya, Hisana. Sudah tiga hari berlalu atau lebih, Rukia sudah tak mampu merasakan apa-apa. Lagi pula Rukia merasa tidak membutuhkan makanan apapun saat kesedihan telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Rukia mulai melangkah saat kakinya terasa ringan, menyusuri jalan-jalan yang tidak terasa asing. Di sepanjang jalan ia melihat toko-toko yang tampak serupa, pohon-pohon yang menjulang sama tinggi, dan suara langkah-langkah yang tak lagi terdengar ketukannya. Mata lavendernya berkedip melihat wajah-wajah kabur yang melintas di hadapannya. Rukia tak mengenali satu orang pun.

Sekilas sosok menyerupai Hisana kembali muncul, ia berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan mulai ramai dan sesak memenuhi jalan. Gaun yang dikenakan Hisana masih sama dengan hari kecelakaan itu terjadi, hanya saja gaun itu masih terlihat indah dan bersih tanpa noda darah yang menghiasi.

Rukia harus memastikannya, apakah itu benar-benar Hisana saudaranya? Tubuh mungilnya menyelip di antara tubuh-tubuh tinggi menjulang, langkahnya memburu mengikuti jejak Hisana yang cepat. Keadaan yang ramai sekejap mulai lengang, Hisana berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ada jalur penyebrangan di depan sana, Rukia melihat tubuh Hisana yang melintasi jalan raya, Hisana seperti makhluk berkekuatan super yang bergerak sangat cepat. Pertama kali ia melihat Hisana, jarak mereka begitu dekat. Namun hanya dalam sekejap sosok Hisana semakin terasa jauh bahkan mulai lenyap dari pandangannya. Rukia berlari, tubuhnya yang tak merasakan keanehan apa-apa bergerak kencang, ia pun harus bisa menyebarangi jalan raya sebelum lampu berpijar hijau.

Srasshhhhhh …. Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Rukia yang tegang.

Hampir saja ia mati konyol tertabrak bus yang melaju tepat di hadapannya. Lampu sudah berpijar hijau, kendaraan mulai berlalu-lalang dengan kencang. Dada Rukia kembang kempis seperti ingin menghirup semua udara di sekitarnya, tapi tak ada kabut yang keluar dari hidungnya hanya ada kabut pekat yang merasuki lubang hidungnya yang kecil itu. Rukia menyumpah serapah, pikirannya kembali kalut ia kembali kehilangan jejak saudaranya.

"Ichigo- _nii_ , terima kasih sudah mau menemani kami belanja," suara gadis remaja yang seumuran dengan Rukia menyadarkan ketidaksopanannya saat menyumpah kasar.

Tepat tiga meter di samping Rukia ia melihat lelaki berambut jingga itu berdiri tegap, warna rambutnya mengingatkan Rukia pada keindahan langit di sore hari. Di sebelah lelaki itu ada dua gadis cantik dengan rona paling bahagia yang pernah ia lihat, wajah mereka menyiratkan begitu banyak harapan yang besar saat memandang wajah lelaki yang dipanggil kakak itu.

"Lain kali, Ichigo- _nii_ juga harus mau menemaniku bermain sepak bola," timpal gadis berpenampilan lebih tomboy.

Lelaki yang diajak bicara itu menjawab perkataan kedua adiknya dengan gumaman tak jelas, ia sibuk memperhatikan gadis asing di sebelahnya. Ichigo melirik Rukia berkali-kali. Saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Ichigo yang tak pernah tersenyum, tiba-tiba ingin tersenyum. Rukia merasa bumi berputar tidak pada porosnya, sama persis seperti senyuman lelaki asing yang dialamatkan untuknya.

Ada asap tipis yang keluar masuk dari hidung mancung Ichigo, musim dingin sudah semakin dekat, sweater dan syal yang dikenakannya terlihat hangat, sehangat kehidupan. Kendaraan beroda empat masih melesat berduyun-duyun, tidak akan berhenti tanpa isyarat lampu. Ichigo masih betah memandangi wajah gadis yang semakin lama dilihat semakin terlihat cantik, wajah gadis itu berubah tegang saat memandang keseberang jalan.

Persimpangan jalan ini adalah tempat yang sama saat Rukia menyaksikan kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kakaknya. Kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu kembali berputar di pikrannya. Suara tubrukan besi yang berdecit keras, percikan api yang berubah menjadi ledakan besar, suara jeritan dan tangisan membaur menjadi satu. Rukia sempat tak bisa membedakan yang mana jeritan dan yang mana tangisannya kala itu.

Tenggorokan Rukia terasa mengencang, mendadak ia menangis dengan suara kuat. Suaranya terdengar tidak manusiawi, hampir mirip seperti suara hewan yang terluka. Ichigo menyaksikan kesedihan wanita di hadapannya dengan garis dahi mengerut jelas, bingung harus berbuat apa. Biasanya Ichigo tak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan kehidupan orang lain, untuk kali ini ia merasa berbeda. Keinginan hati Ichigo begitu besar untuk meringankan kesedihan Rukia.

Kendaraan beroda empat serempak berhenti, menggerum di antara langkah cepat para penyebrang jalan. Badan mungil Rukia bergerak lamban di tempatnya, tak bergerak walau pikiranya ingin bergerak, kabut yang mengelilingi Rukia seakan ingin membekukan tubuhnya.

"Ichigo- _nii_ , ayo!" suara lembut perempuan di sebelahnya membuyarkan kesedihan Rukia. Ia melihat mata lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Pria itu pasti menganggapnya sebagai wanita gila yang tanpa malu menangis di tempat umum. Di pandang seperti itu membuat Rukia mengendalikan emosinya, ia tak mau dikasihani apa lagi sampai dicap gila.

"Ichigo- _nii_ …," Yuzu kembali memanggil kakaknya yang tak juga mengikuti langkahnya. Gadis remaja itu melirik gelisah ke arah saudara perempuan yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan," suara berat Ichigo terdengar tegas.

"Tapi! _Nii ...,_ "

"Baiklah." Gadis satunya yang berpenampilan tomboy menyela, "Ayo, Yuzu!" Ia menggenggam tangan saudara kembarnya yang kosong tak menenteng kantong belanjaan.

"Tapi, Karin. _Niichan_ , dia …." Yuzu masih tak rela meninggalkan saudara lelakinya.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam," timpal Ichigo menenangkan. Ada senyum di wajah datar kakaknya, senyum itu membuat kegelisahan Yuzu memudar. Bagaimanapun Yuzu ingin mempercayai kakaknya lagi, ia yakin Ichigo tidak akan berbuat ceroboh lagi dengan membuat nyawanya berada dalam bahaya. Kejadian waktu itu harus menjadi yang terakhir, dan perkataan Ichigo kali ini merupakan janji yang harus ditepati.

"Berjanjilah _Niichan_ , kau akan pulang dan memakan masakanku." Yuzu berdiri kaku di antara sorotan lampu mobil.

"Aku janji." Ichigo menggerakan jemarinya tepat di depan dadanya, tangannya bergerak menyilang tanda ia tak akan mengingkari perkataannya.

"Ayo, Karin!" Yuzu menarik tangan saudara perempuannya yang sedang memandang tajam kesebelah kanan Ichigo. Karin merasakannya, keanehan di sekitar kakaknya yang telah lama berlabel anak _indigo_ itu. Ichigo adalah anak yang bisa melihat dunia _astral_ , kemampuan yang dianggapnya sebagai kutukan.

Ada ribuan jerat luka yang mencekik setiap persendian Rukia. Rasa takut menjalar sampai kesetiap ujung saraf terkecilnya. Semua kesakitan dalam diri Rukia telah menghilang, hanya ada ketakutan yang terus bergerak dan mengalir dalam tubuh Rukia, kabut di sekitar tubuhnya semakin tebal dan berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat. Sulur-sulur kabut itu bergerak seperti jari-jari kurus yang memaksa masuk ke lubang hidung dan mulutnya.

"Ngngng," jeritan Rukia tertelan oleh ketakutannya. Mulutnya yang menganga tak mengeluarkan suara erangan apa pun, mendadak ia jadi bisu. Rukia berjalan kaku, menyebrangi jalan raya dengan jejak-jejak kental merah darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Ia menyadari gaun yang digunakannya masih sama persis dengan hari kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sebuah gaun pendamping wanita berwarna putih melekat di tubuh mungilnya yang kini mulai mengucurkan aliran darah dari setiap manik-maniknya. Dalam genggaman tangan Rukia ada sebuket bunga _Baby's Breath_.

Ichigo menyaksikan perubahan wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya itu, langkah gemetarnya beriringan dengan sosok menakutkan yang seumur hidupnya selalu ia hindari.

Rukia berjalan dengan suara tulang yang berderik seperti rantai sepeda yang berkarat. Ketika sampai di sebrang jalan Rukia menemukan papan nama kakaknya yang berdampingan dengan dupa yang menyala, bara itu sudah menghanguskan hampir separuh batangnya. Ia menangis darah, wajahnya yang manis berubah menyeramkan.

"Kau … pasti sangat ketakuatan." Ichigo masih setia mengiringi derap langkah Rukia yang terdengar seperti besi rongsokan. Mati-matian Ichigo menyembunyikan rasa takutnya saat ia menatap wajah pucat Rukia yang lumer oleh air mata darahnya.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Rukia tak butuh jawaban atas pertanyaan retorisnya, melihat perubahan pada dirinya saja sudah bisa menjelaskan segalanya.

Ichigo terdiam takzim, ia ikut berduka atas kematian yang baru dialami perempuan di sampingnya.

"Aku harus menghadiri upacara sakral Hisana." Langkah Rukia terhenti dalam kebingungannya, ia memandang buket _Baby's Breath_ dalam genggaman yang baru disadarinya.

Hari itu seharusnya hari yang membahagiakan untuk Rukia dan keluarganya, pernikahan Kakaknya, Hisana dengan Byakuya Kuchiki seharusnya bisa terlaksana andaikan kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi. Sebuah gereja berarsitektur _renaissance_ telah Hisana pilih untuk mengikat hubungan sucinya dalam sebuah pernikahan. Kemegahan bangunan itu hanya menjadi pengharapan yang tidak pernah seiring dengan pembaharuan hidup Hisana yang terlanjur terhenti. Hisana tidak pernah sampai ke tempat penyatuannya dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Kami seharusnya berjalan beriringan di bawah langit-langit datar yang terlukiskan wajah-wajah malaikat kecil bersayap dan wajah Bunda Maria yang berkerudung." Ichigo mendengarkan perkataan Rukia seperti sebuah kidung dalam Alkitab, "Aku akan mengikuti langkah Hisana yang berjalan perlahan dengan mengapit lengan _Tousan_. Kami akan berjalan di sela-sela sinar matahari yang terperangkap pada kaca-kaca setengah lingkaran. Kami akan melewati pilar-pilar megah yang memiliki ukiran dan relief yang memiliki penafsiran tentang alam. Kemegahan yang seharusnya tak mudah terlupakan," Rukia terus berceloteh.

"Kelak, jika aku menikah aku juga akan menggunakan gereja itu," sahut Ichigo. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah membayangkan tentang upacara pernikahan, jatuh cinta pun Ichigo belum pernah. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran tentang pernikahannya kelak. Pembicaraan aneh dengan seorang arwah gentayangan, Ichigo tersenyum sendiri membayangkan dirinya kini.

"Seandainya aku bisa mengeluarkan tubuh Hisana yang tergencet," gumam Rukia. Ia kembali menangis pilu, pikiran-pikiran bersalah menohok-nohok kepedihannya yang terasa nyata.

"Kau juga berada dalam kecelakaan yang sama, kan?" Pertanyaan Ichigo menghentikan tangisan Rukia. Bayangan kematiannya tidak jelas terlihat, Rukia hanya mengingat tubuh Hisana yang berada di sebelahnya terasa dingin dan kaku, tak ada erangan kesakitan bahkan hembusan napasnya tak terdengar.

Rukia memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berlalu lalang tak memperdulikan keberadaannya, hanya lelaki bermahkota jingga ini yang melihatnya. "Apa kau juga sudah mati?"

Ichigo memandangnya sedih, tenggorokannya tercekat saat ia menelan liurnya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Mata sendunya menunduk, Ichigo tak ingin melihat kesedihan Rukia. Ichigo melirik buket bunga dalam genggaman Rukia, " _Baby's Breath_ adalah bunga yang melambangkan kesucian dan kebahagiaan." Ichigo mencoba mengalihkan kesedihan arwah di hadapannya.

"Jika digabungkan dengan mawar merah akan bermakna cinta sehidup semati," timpal Rukia dengan senyum manisnya. Lumeran air mata darahnya berhenti, wajah dan penampilannya sekejap berubah menjadi normal seperti semula. Tak ada darah yang mengalir lagi atau kaki remuk yang berderik, Ichigo terpesona oleh wajah damai wanita di hadapannya.

Mata beriris _hazel_ itu terperangkap dalam senyuman manis Rukia. "Seharusnya, buket bunga ini kuberikan pada Hisana- _nee_."

"Kau ingin menyerahkan buket itu, karena itu arwahmu masih tersesat di sini, seharusnya kau sudah tenang berada di nirwana," ucap Ichigo tanpa sadar.

"Jika aku tersesat karena buket ini, itu berarti kakakku Hisana juga masih berkeliaran di dunia ini."

"Hn. Mungkin saja," gumam Ichigo.

"Aku harus menemuinya, dangan begitu kami bisa bersama-sama pergi ke nirwana."

Pandangan Rukia menerawang ke tengah jalan di mana mobil yang mereka gunakan mengalami kecelakaan. Rukia mengingat benturan keras mobil yang di tumpanginya dengan mobil angkutan barang yang berada tepat di depan mobil mereka. Rukia dan Hisana duduk di jok belakang, sementara _tousan_ nya duduk di sebelah supir, " _Tousan_ …," Rukia mengingatnya, "Di mana kau?" suaranya terdengar lirih.

Ichigo terkejut melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba berlari kencang, " _Tousan_!" panggilnya dengan suara menjerit. Langkah lebar Ichigo mencoba mengimbangi langkah super Rukia yang sangat cepat.

Lima meter, lima belas meter, dua puluh meter dan Ichigo pun kehilangan jejaknya, "Hey …!" Ichigo memanggil arwah perempuan yang belum dikenalnya itu. Tanpa tujuan ia terus berlari mengejar gadis hantunya, napas Ichigo terputus-putus. Tak kenal lelah Ichigo menyusuri jalan-jalan ramai yang dihiasi lampu pijar berwarna-warni. Di dekat sebuah kedai minuman Ichigo kembali menemukan siluet gadis hantunya.

"Hey!" Ichigo berseru pelan dan lembut. Ia melihat wajah Rukia kembali dipenuhi air mata darah, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pandangan Ichigo menatap ngeri pada arah jari telunjuk Rukia yang mengarah pada sesosok makhluk tinggi besar yang berada tepat di depan kedai minuman, sosok berjenis kelamin lelaki itu tak bergeming saat mereka bertemu pandang. Pemandangan wajah yang hancur menimbulkan rasa ngilu bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya, daging pipinya koyak hingga gigi gerahamnya terlihat jelas, hidung makhluk itu bahkan sudah lembek berbaur dengan lendir.

"Rukia …," panggil makhluk seram itu dengan suara sumbang.

Ichigo menggenggam jemari Rukia, menuntunnya untuk segera pergi. Makhluk seram itu melihat tindakan Ichigo, membuatnya menggeram kesal berkali-kali, mata makhluk itu terlihat hampir terlepas jika saja urat-uratnya tak menahan bola matanya. Ichigo meremas jemari Rukia lalu menariknya menjauh tiap kali langkah makhluk di depannya makin mendekat.

Wusss! Suara angin berderu bersamaan dengan suara bunyi berdebuk. Tubuh Ichigo terlempar hingga membentur tembok yang ada di sepanjang jalan.

"Pergi kau!" gertakan makhluk itu terdengar jelas di telinga Ichigo. Sepasang tangan berlumur darah tiba-tiba mencekik leher Ichigo kuat-kuat, membuat jalur napas Ichigo tersumbat oleh tekanan yang luar biasa besar. Pandangan Ichigo menggelap seiring tekanan yang makin kuat terasa di lehernya.

" _Tousan_ ," suara Rukia terdengar timbul tenggelam dalam pendengaran Ichigo. "Hentikan!"

Ichigo terbatuk-batuk saat cengkeraman di lehernya mulai terlepas.

"Lelaki ini menyentuhmu Rukia," kata makhluk itu masih dengan kemarahan yang tak disembunyikan.

"Tapi dia bukan orang jahat," jelasnya meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin dia orang baik?" Sosok menyeramkan itu berubah ke bentuk normalnya, lelaki berjas hitam dengan wajah tua yang cukup tampan.

Tak ada lagi wajah hancur yang terlihat di mata Ichigo. Rambut makhluk itu pun tertata rapih dengan kilap minyak yang masih berbekas pada sebagian helainya yang berwarna putih. "Hey anak muda, bisakah kau membelikanku s _ake_ di kedai itu," pinta lelaki tua itu.

* * *

Rukia memandangi gerak-gerik Ichigo yang sedang membeli minuman untuk _tousan_ nya, sesekali ia tersenyum kecil melihat Ichigo yang sedang meyakinkan si pemilik kedai agar mau menjual minuman khusus dewasa itu padanya. Ichigo harus berbohong untuk mendapatkan sebotol minuman keras itu, dia bilang itu untuk _tousan_ nya.

Dengan senyum kekanankan Ichigo mengulurkan sebotol s _ake_ pada arwah lelaki tua itu. "Ini minumlah … _Jiisan_ ," ada keraguan saat ia memanggilnya paman.

Lelaki tua itu hanya memandang s _ake_ yang susah payah didapatkan Ichigo. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu melirik Rukia agar memberikan petunjuk, apa yang harus Ichigo lakukan untuk membuat ayahnya ini senang. Yang di pandang hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Oh, akan kubukakan tutupnya," kata Ichigo masih dengan suara yang terdengar riang.

Ayah Rukia mendekatkan hidungnya ke moncong botol _sake_ yang terbuka itu, menghirup aromanya seolah itu _parfume_ kesukaannya, "Terima kasih anak muda," katanya dengan wajah terlihat puas.

 _Sake_ itu miliknya pikir _tousan_ Rukia, walaupun ia tak bisa meminumnya tapi ia sudah cukup puas ada orang yang mau membelikan sebotol s _ake_ untuknya yang sudah mati.

Sekali lagi Ichigo melirik wajah Rukia, kali ini pandangannya menunjukan rasa bangga seolah ia berkata-Kau lihat itu _girl_ —Rukia pun tersenyum membalas pandangan Ichigo.

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi Ruki- _chan_ ," kata lelaki tua itu mengingatkan.

Ichigo menghembuskan napas leganya, "Sudah saatnya ya." Ichigo masih mencoba tersenyum walaupun ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam hatinya ketika ia mengetahui pertemuannya dengan gadis hantunya terasa begitu cepat.

"Kau akan mencari kakakmu kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gereja, tempat kakakku akan mengikrarkan janjinya," jawab Rukia penuh keyakinan. " _Nee-chan_ pasti ada di sana."

"Hm." Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih." Rukia terdiam memandang pemuda di depannya dengan dahi mengkerut, bingung dengan nama panggilan apa Rukia harus menyebut. Rasanya aneh mengetahui dirinya yang sudah mati ingin mengenal ia yang masih hidup.

"Ichigo,"sahut pemuda itu memberitahukan namanya.

"Rukia," timpal sang gadis. Keduanya lalu tersenyum sambil menggumamkan nama yang baru diketahuinya, nama itu terus mereka ulang-ulang dalam pikiran keduanya.

Ichigo menyeret langkah kakinya, ia berjalan kearah yang berbeda dengan arah yang diambil Rukia dan _tousan_ nya. Saat ia membalikan tubuhnya, kedua arwah itu sudah lenyap tak terlihat. "Semoga kalian berbahagia," katanya lirih.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya Ichigo membeli Koran harian yang memuat berita kecelakaan yang terjadi empat hari yang lalu. Ada satu peristiwa yang membuat Ichigo sangat tertarik. Dalam berita itu mengabarkan bahwa: tiga orang meninggal di tempat kejadian sementara satu orang yang selamat masih kritis dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit, nama korban yang kritis itu bernama 'Rukia'.

Dada Ichigo terasa sesak dan sakit, "Rukia …," Ichigo menyebut nama itu berulang-ulang. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Dalam rasa sesaknya Ichigo berlari kesetanan menuju gereja yang akan membuatnya bertemu kembali dengan gadis hantunya, ia harus memberitahukan pada Rukia bahwa ia masih hidup, Rukia harus bisa kembali pada tubuhnya.

Tiba di gereja yang megah itu Ichigo tak dapat menemukan Rukia, rasa sakit dalam dada Ichigo semakin menjadi saat ia terus memanggil nama Rukia dengan hasil yang sia-sia. "Oh, tidak! Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Ichigo menjadi linglung, "Rukia …," panggilnya dengan suara nyaring.

 _Aku telah berusaha keras mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa kau telah tiada_

 _Meskipun kupikir kau masih bersamaku_

 _Nyatanya selama ini aku telah lama sendiri_

 _Kini aku terikat dalam hidup yang kautinggalkan_

 _Wajahmu menghantui mimpi-mimpiku yang dulu menyenangkan_

 _Suaramu menghalau kewarasan dalam diriku_

 _(My Immortal)_

"Ichigo …," suara wanita itu terdengar lemah.

Selang _infuse_ berkantong darah terjulur menunjang kehidupan sang gadis yang sudah terbaring selama lima hari, bunyi denyutan jantungnya tersambung dengan mesin berlayar datar. Garis-garis kurva menunjukan tanda kehidupan yang masih terlihat stabil.

Perawat yang rutin memeriksanya melihat jemari gadis itu bergerak-gerak, dengan cekatan ia mamanggil dokter yang manangani pasien itu.

* * *

 ** _Fifth month after the accident_ **

Ichigo terduduk dalam hening di antara jejeran bangku-bangku kosong tempat para jemaat berdoa dan bersenandung. Musim dingin sudah berlalu dan berganti dengan musim semi yang memamerkan mekarnya ratusan bunga dengan keharumannya.

Ichigo mendengar suara langkah berderik seperti rantai sepeda yang berkarat mendekatinya, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Ichigo memandang wajah gadis yang selalu dirindukannya, Rukia, gadis hantu yang selalu mengusik mimpi-mimpinya kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan kaki berhias _KAFO,_ alat penguat yang membatu _mobilitas_ pasien dalam masa penyembuhannya.

"Aku tak menemukan bangku kosong," bisik Rukia.

Rukia duduk di sebelah Ichigo dengan gerakan susah payah pada kakinya.

"Menurutmu …, apa aku bisa melewati kehidupan seperti ini?" Ichigo berkata dengan suara bergetar yang amat pelan.

Rukia lalu menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang besar dan mengusap-usap punggung tangannya itu dengan sayang, mengunci iris mata _hazel_ lelaki itu dengan mata _lavender_ miliknya yang penuh dengan rasa takut yang sama persis dengan Ichigo.

"Kau sendiri tidak akan mampu. Tapi mungkin, kalau kita bersama …." Rukia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, pandangan keduanya masih saling mengunci.

Di tempat mereka duduk sekarang makin terasa sempit dan sesak, ada banyak makhluk yang ingin ikut mencuri dengar perbincangan keduanya. Makhluk-makhluk itu berwajah buruk dan tak memiliki napas yang hangat. Mereka bergentayangan dengan suara-suara mengerikan, entah itu suara tangis atau jeritan. Semuanya terdengar dekat di telinga, karena suara-suara itu memang dibisikan tepat di lubang telinga mereka.

 ** _End_**

 ** _11:18 PM_**

 ** _Krw, 17-05-2015_**


End file.
